Family Times
by Samsapoping
Summary: When a cyborg assassin built by Team Rocket is sent 20 years into the past to kill Ash & Serena, it's up to their future daughter to prevent history from changing. Can Lara Ketchum save her future parents in time or will their deaths cause her to be non-existent? Rated T for Violence Amourshipping


**Due to what happened to "Kalos Idol", I deleted that story and decided to replace it with this new idea. The sad thing is that I have so many good ideas; which I'll tell you all after this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Unknown POV

 ***Brrzt!***

 ***Brrrzzzt!***

 ***BRRRZZZZTTTT!***

Electricity was surging through my body, sending me to my destination. The world I once knew was becoming a fading memory as I knew that I wasn't going to see it again. My home, family, friends, and my own life. Everything I remembered was going to be forgotten; which was the best for me.

Ever since the death of my parents, my world became a living hell to live in. A peaceful world inhabited by humans and pokemon, was now being ruled by Team Rocket. For a year, the nightmares of my life have been haunting me to the point where I needed to do something. With the world being overrunned by Team Rocket, it sounded hopeless to battle through an army with small numbers. But thanks to one of my father's friends, I decided to go on a special journey to stop the ones who ruined my life. If I wanted to save everyone, I needed to change the future that I came from.

 ***BRRRZZZZTTTT!***

The moment I felt my feet making contact to a hard floor, I knew that I had made it. I had traveled back through time successfully, but did I arrived too early or too late? Overwhelmed by the dying electrical current inside me, I opened my eyes and found myself inside a lab.

"Mm…"

"Wh-where am I?" I groaned, waking up from my slumber.

My vision slowly cleared up, revealing where I ended up in. I was in a dim lit laboratory with dark brown walls and a golden hard floor. A strange charging station was behind me with wires hanging down to the ground. I assumed it was used to charged some kind of robot, but there wasn't one lying dead in the room.

"Is this Clemont's Lab?" I wondered.

The room may have been different, but I had a hunch that it was the same room where I got teleported from. Upon looking at the piles of scrap scattered around me, I was reminded of what the former Gym Leader's lab looked like in the future. It was just as messy as it what it'll be in the future except there weren't cob webs everywhere.

"It seems like this is his lab, but is this the correct time period?" I wondered.

"Well, only one way to find out!" I answered myself.

I then gave myself a quick search to check if I still had my stuff with me. Despite not bringing a lot of stuff, the only things that mattered to me was seeing the only family I had left. Six red and white pokeballs were safely inside the back pockets of my white bottom jeans, each containing a pokemon who remained a part of my family.

"Are you ready, guys?" I smiled, looking at my pants..

"Let's go!"

And with that, I made my way out of the lab, eager to see what Lumiose City was like during this particular period of time.

"HEY!"

Unfortunately, I got stopped as soon as I entered the Gym by a robot. A gray robot ran up to me with a mean look on its face, startling me as he pointed an arm cannon at me.

"Is he one of them?!" My mind shrieked.

"Why were you in there?" The robot yelled.

"I was looking for the Gym Leader of this city!" I consoled the robot.

In a way to try to defend myself, my hand lowered its way down and grabbed one of the pokeballs.

"If you were looking for a Volt Badge, you have to earn it by beating me in a pokemon battle!" The robot exclaimed.

"A pokemon battle?" I blinked.

I understood what the robot meant, but there was something weird about him. Even though he was putting a gun at me, it seemed that I mistook him with one of Team Rocket's

"You're a Gym Leader?" I asked.

"Affirmative, do you have gym badges?" The robot asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any badges." I sadly noted.

"But I accept your challenge regardless if I even don't have any badges!" I smirked with a serious smile.

"WHAT?!" The robot gasped.

The robot thought I was crazy, but I was being serious. I actually felt like battling the Lumiose City Gym Leader just for the fun of it. Not only was it a good way to try out my skills against a younger generation, but it was also good for my pokemon to warm up for whatever we were going to face. Especially, a certain electric type I had resting in his pokeball.

"Are you sure?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Why not?!" I shrugged happily.

"I just love a good pokemon battle as much as my pokemon!" I smiled, stroking my pokeballs with my right hand.

"Well, alright!" The robot slowly shrugged.

"Follow me!" He exclaimed.

The robot then led the way to the Gym through a dark hallway. Although it wasn't part of my plan, a pokemon battle seemed like a good way in knowing more about my opponent. He made me believe that he was an enemy, but I sensed something unusual about him. He wasn't the kind of robot that would shoot first, ask questions later; which was what I was going after.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Huh?" The robot muttered.

"Did your creator give you a name?" I clarified.

"Clembot. I am Clembot, the substitute Gym Leader of Lumiose City." He introduced himself.

"Substitute Gym Leader?" I blinked.

"Well, that's a nice name." I commented.

"My name is Lara Ket..."

"Uh, just call me Lara." I told the robot, deciding to keep my last name a secret.

* * *

 **Please Review and Comment!**

* * *

 **Although I haven't given a description of what she fully looks like yet, I still want to thank NovaNoah for letting me use his OC! I urge you all to go check out his Deviantart, Tumblr, and Pinterest pages to see more images of Lara Ketchum. He also does Amourshipping images too, but he's mostly a Full Metal Alchemist. I was never a fan of FMA, but I have heard of it over the years. The only thing I know about that show is that the main protagonist's little brother is a large armored guy.**

 **BTW, the Cover Image I used for this story is one of his.**

* * *

 **Now for the other story ideas I plan on also starting:**

 **Battle of the Gods: (A Pokemon/Marvel crossover) When The Watcher warns Ash of Galactus's arrival, he makes the ultimate decision. In order to save his world, Arceus, his friends, pokemon, and Serena, he must give them all up to be Galactus's new herald. Can Serena free her crush from the Devourer of Worlds? Will Galactus consume the Pokemon World?**

 **Serena's Inside Story: (Replacing Inside Story at Dawn with this new idea) After Serena unknowingly eats Team Rocket, she ends up having deadly stomach pains as the shrunken trio are trying to kill her from the inside. In order to save his childhood friend, Ash decides to shrink down and rescue the villainous team, but little do they know that there are many threats living inside Serena's body. Will Ash and Team Rocket be able to find a way out before Serena wakes up? Will they be able to overcome the dangers within her or will Serena's hunger swallow them?**

 **Super Poke Bros: (Replacing Super Ketchum Bros.) Upon saving Princess Peach from Bowser again, the Mario Bros. end up in the Pokemon World. With the help of Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie, will the Mario Bros. find the princess and save the Kalos from Bowser?**

 **I also thought about starting a Yo-kai Watch/Pokemon crossover, but I think I'll do that later. Maybe like Summer 2016 or Fall 2016, but now isn't a good time. The franchise just came to the U.S and it's better to see whether it'll be the new pokemon or not.**

 **If you want my honest opinion on Yo-kai Watch, I think the anime (english dub) is slightly better than the Pokemon XY anime, but not by much. I still think Pokemon XY is the best series that the Pokemon anime has ever aired since the original series, but Yo-kai Watch feels somewhat refreshing than Pokemon.** **As for the games, the Yo-kai Watch game is decent from what I've seen, but it's definitely NOT pokemon killer.**


End file.
